1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device, and more particularly to a portable precision cutting device for cutting objects (such as paper) in piles.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Normally, a conventional cutting device provided for cutting objects (linear cutting) in piles (such as plastic films, photos, paper sheets and likes) is a cutting pad device including a knife mounted to an end of a cutting pad. In real operation, however, the conventional cutting pad device still has some disadvantages as follows:
First, a knife of the conventional cutting device is not sharp enough, thereby the cutting edge of the objects to be cut will not be in is level and smooth (lightly zigzag), which is not up to a precision cutting standard.
Second, the conventional cutting device has an end of the knife mounted to the cutting pad and another end hold by a user so as to make a cutting. It is to be noted that the cutting force of the knife acting on the objects to be cut differs from the different part of the knife, viz. unbalanced, so that the cutting edge will not be level and smooth and will result in high rate of failure (particularly in case of a plenty of paper sheets to be cut).
Third, the operation of the conventional cutting pad device is initialed by lifting the knife and followed by compressing it onto the objects to be cut, so it should be very careful during operation, otherwise, accident may be happened. Furthermore, the knife should be compressed down for purpose of returning to original position, otherwise, it maybe hurt the users by a cut of falling down because of the gravity of itself.
Fourth, the conventional cutting device is big in volume and heavy in weight, which is not light and handy nor applicable to precision cutting.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cutting device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a portable precision cutting device which comprises a cutting board, a cutting-resistant pad, a pressing member, and a cutting mechanism. The cutting mechanism is movably located at the pressing member. The pressing member is attachable to the cutting board.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a portable precision cutting device, which is applicable to a precision linear cutting operation and the cutting edge of the sheets to be cut is level and smooth, furthermore, the cutting device in accordance with the present invention is light and handy, and the cutting mechanism having a safe structure for protecting the operators.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which shows, for purpose of illustrations only, the preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.